


Hopeless Romantic

by akinorii



Series: Star Wars: Mulan AU [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mulan AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinorii/pseuds/akinorii
Summary: Your cousin Satine has to unwillingly force you out of Mandalore, and you meet the Obi-Wan Kenobi she so often talks about. The Jedi Council decides to make you co-General of the 212th and you quickly find yourself in love with Obi-Wan, but you're not the Hopeless Romantic here.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Series: Star Wars: Mulan AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673227
Kudos: 39





	Hopeless Romantic

Satine, your cousin, talked about Obi-wan tirelessly, and honestly, you felt like you knew him personally at this point. While yes, you were Satine's cousin, you were first and foremost her bodyguard. It led to many unanticipated situations, but none quite like the one you were in now. Your main priority was to protect Satine, and you did that until she tricked you. You stood on the edge of the landing ramp on the Master Jedi's ship as it ascended, glaring her down. You couldn't quite hear her reasoning, but you knew it was something about keeping the peace. Sighing and rolling your eyes once again, you went to find the other nerf-herder that helped with the idiotic plan. 

"Where and why are you taking me? You have no obligations to Satine, other than your undying love for her," you searched, needing the pending questions to be answered. The little jab at him wasn't necessary, but it was what you assumed to be accurate, clearly not with his reaction.

"Where did you get that ludicrous idea?" he laughed energetically before actually answering your questions, "I'm taking you because Satine wants a thoroughly peaceful government; With you there, it looks like she fears being attacked, and ultimately gives someone a reason to," he paused to look at you before resuming, "We're going to Coruscant, where the rest of the Jedi Council will decide what to do with you. I believe their plan is to let you become co-General of the 212th. With your knowledge in fighting and seeing as I cannot always be there makes you the perfect candidate."

The rest of the short journey was filled with small talk and getting to know one another, you learned that he preferred tea over caf, and would rather talk than fight. You also learned that he had loved Satine when he was younger in a mission to protect her, but he was far past the days of his boyhood now. He was mature from what you could tell and certainly looked it with the settling wrinkles of stress and the slightly graying hair on the sideburns of his beard.  
-  
By the time you landed on Coruscant, you felt you had known Obi a lifetime; it was easy to fall into conversation with him, and you enjoyed the feeling of his presence. It was safe to say you had maybe, quite possibly, developed a little crush on him in the short amount of time you had known him. 

The Jedi Council had done just as Obi-Wan predicted and had set you as the new co-general of the 212th battalion. You had been given a barrack and a set of armor, helmet included. You weren't to hide your identity from the Clone Troopers, but rather the Separatists you would be fighting. If they found out you were a Mandalorian, they would attack Mandalore and your cousin. 

It had been maybe 30 minutes since you had been introduced to your barracks, and Obi was already knocking on the door. You try not to run to the door, but also don't want to leave him there, so you do an awkward half-jog to door and answer. 

"Hello, General," the words sound weird as they roll off his slightly chapped lips, not that you were looking at his lips, definitely not looking because you didn't want to kiss them. 

'You bantha, stop it' you scold yourself, before hurrying to reply, "And hello to you too, General." 

"Ready to go? I'm quite eager for you to meet Commander Cody and the rest of the 212th." His eyebrows were raised in anticipation as he rocked on his heels. 

The two of you fell into easy conversation as you walked to the briefing room, it wasn't too long of a walk since that was the purpose of being in the barracks. 

Reaching the room, you let Obi-Wan take the lead. The room was filled with some other Jedis and several clones, the one that Obi stepped up to, you assumed to be Cody. He wore similar armor to yours and bore a scar on the left side of his face. 

You extend your hand out to Cody as you introduce yourself, "(Y/- Sorry, General (L/n), pleased to meet you." 

"Commander Cody, pleasure is mine, sir," he replies as he shakes your hand with a firm grasp. 

"Oh! That reminds me we need to come with a new name for you because of the complications we might run into calling you by your name." It's the first time Obi-Wan talks since arriving in the room, but he raises a good point. 

You take a moment to think before questioning, "How does General Dala sound?"

Cody's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, a million questions swarming his head, before asking, "As in dala the Mandalorian word for a woman?" You nod with a smile as he continues in a ramble, "That's quite genius, sir. Does that mean you're Mandalorian? How did you en-." 

You cut him off by putting your arm on his shoulder, "I'll answer your questions after the briefing." As you walk over to where Obi has saved you a seat, you throw a wink over your shoulder to the baffled Commander. 

Taking your spot next to Obi-Wan, he can't help but laugh at the completely flustered Cody you've left standing in the middle of the room. "I think you've broken my-, sorry, our commander, I've never seen him like this!" 

You let out a laugh as you sit next to Obi and let the briefing begin. Your hands overlapping one another's, but neither of you seem to mind.  
-  
After enduring the Battles of Ryloth and Felucia, saying you were tired was an understatement. Sure, you loved being out there with your boys, but stars your body couldn't take it.

Stepping out of the refresher you plopped face-down onto your mattress, letting a Wookie-like sound escape your lips. You were able to unwind on the bed for a grand total of six minutes before someone comes knocking on your door. You groan as you move at a sluggish pace to open the blast door. 

It's Ahsoka, you had met her during the times your battalions worked together. You generally liked her, but you knew the reason she was here was to grab you. 

"Emergency meeting in the West Room, I heard we're getting deployed to Geonosis," you could never tell how she spoke with as much energy as she did, but holy starships did you want some or a cup of caf, either one. 

"Remind me why we have to attend?" Your voice was gravelly as it came out. You would have rubbed your eyes, but you were trying to preserve your sleepiness for when you would eventually come back.

"Well, I have to go since my Master probably won't be in attendance," she continued to speak as your mind wandered to Anakin Skywalker. He seemed ok enough, granted he lead the 501st, but Obi-Wan always seemed somewhat irritated with him. You never knew why, but you guessed it had something to do with his recklessness. 

"-and that's why I think he's in love with the trooper," you felt bad that you had zoned out, and that she had practically carried you to the meeting. 

You didn't remember much of the meeting, which was fine since Obi conducted it, and he could probably just tell you in the morning. Your late-night thoughts are interrupted by the excessive hammering at your door. You just closed your eyes, if it was Ahsoka you were going to kill her. Heaving yourself to the door once more today you are shocked to find Obi. 

"I didn't think flying back to the Temple this late was wise, so could I perhaps crash in your barracks?" he whispered, knowing you were exhausted. He was embarrassed, to say the least, he couldn't meet your gaze or stop himself from blushing, not that you noticed. You walked back to your bed and swung your arm in a 'come here' motion. 

"Don't even think about sleeping on the floor, just get in bed with me," it was more of a grumble than an order, but he wasn't about to get into an argument with tired you. He wraps you in his arms and kisses your forehead before you doze off.  
-  
When you wake up he's not there and you're convinced that it was some sleep-deprivation induced dream, until you see the look on Cody's face. 

"Had fun with General Kenobi last night, General?" you know he's only teasing, but you can't help the heat that rises to your cheeks.

"No idea what you could be talking about, I was the only General in my barracks last night." He rolls his eyes as the two of you board the battlecruiser.  
-  
Sure enough, there is another briefing covering the same information you went over last night which begs the question, why did we have an 'emergency' meeting last night?

It's easier to pay attention when you were well-rested, but the air of this meeting is tense as you all know that you are preparing to go to battle. 

You have an uneasy feeling in your stomach as you and your recon squadron board the LAAT/i. You look around for Obi to say goodbye before leaving, just in case. Your efforts are left behind as Waxer calls out for you to board now. 

The ride down to the surface is just as nerve-wracking as the battle itself would be. Your feel almost lightheaded as you stand upright and wait for the inevitable, but you can also feel something else, just beyond you. Whatever it is, it feels like Obi-Wan.  
-  
You were very thankful that your ship had made it to the Square, but you were distressed when you saw Obi and Cody's LAAT/i completely decimated. Your heart dropped down to your feet, the crash hadn't killed him had it? Stars, what if you never got to tell him that you were falling in love with him? How could you move on if he was gone? Nothing would be the same. 

"Waxer, Boil, get over to General Kenobi's ship and check for survivors," you were practically screaming at the top of your lungs as you gave orders as the only General in the vicinity. It seemed that Generals Mundi and Skywalker had been shot down early and you didn't know if Obi-Wan was even alive, but you had to keep your focus. 

Your overthinking was halted when they were back within the minute supporting both Obi-Wan and Cody. The breath you didn't know you were holding was released. He wasn't bleeding, but you were positive that he was injured, and the medics were already busy. He certainly looked like he was going to pass out at any given moment. They set him down against one of the crates as the fighting continued. 

You didn't know how long you had been fighting for, but your arms were tired, and you were almost ready to call a retreat.  
The dust and debris that kicked up into the air and made the fight much worse. Visibility ranged about 1 or 2 klicks around the area, so it was a surprise when the other 2 platoons emerged from behind the fight. Your comms had been cut off the moment they crashed and though you hadn't been too worried, you were still anxious. 

With the 3 current semi able-bodied Jedi in your presence, you were glad that you could at least hold off the retreat call. You were even more relieved when the airstrike team came in. Rushing over to Obi-Wan's side, it was the first time during the conflict you had let yourself actually be scared for him. 

He needed medical attention but he would hopefully be fine, there was so much you wanted to say to him. Unfortunately or fortunately you didn't get to spill out your heart to him as Ahsoka and Anakin also rushed over. 

"How is he, General Dala?" Anakin asked, worried about his former Master. He and Ahsoka were completely caked in dirt and just the sight of it made you shudder at how their journey must have been. 

"I think I can answer that for my self, my old padawan," he spoke to Anakin in a teasing tone before becoming more serious, "I need some rest and I'll be fine, now let's gather to talk about the new plan before I leave." 

After letting the other squadrons know what was happening you helped the hobbling Obi-Wan to the ship getting ready to depart. You had faith in the 3 teams to take the factory down.  
-  
After a few days, Obi was able to be released after having to stay in the medbay (you knew it was worse than he had let on). You weren't able to be in his room before but you were allowed to now that he was released. As you reached his room you heard Anakin screaming? You rolled your eyes at what was probably his childish behavior. 

"Hello there," you entered the room with a smile on your face happy to see Obi once again, "How are you, Mr. 'I just need rest'?" 

"Good to see you too darling," he rolled his eyes before continuing the conversation, "Can you believe how loud Anakin is being? I have to wonder what in the galaxy could be going on?"

"I was thinking the same thing, I've not heard him like this unless it's on the-" You're interrupted as the door in the next room is slammed open and makes a resounding noise. 

You and Obi look at each other with widened eyes and rush into the hallway. It's Anakin and Ahsoka, and you can just catch the tail-end of their argument, "I can’t believe you spoke to her like that, Master!” You and Obi-Wan look at each other again with a guilty look, obviously, it was a private matter. “That is how you talk to villains, scum of the planets, not innocents who have done nothing but help us!" 

You quickly try to stop listening as you shove Obi back into the room, but as soon as you know that Anakin had left around the corner you peek your head out to talk to Ahsoka. 

"Are you ok, Ahsoka? That seemed pretty intense," you used a gentle voice and opened your arms to hug her. 

"I just don't understand his thought process. It's what I was talking to you about the other night, the trooper he's in love with? He just yelled at her," she sighs out slowly. She looks physically, and emotionally drained by the encounter. 

"She?" Obi-Wan pipes up from the back, confused. 

"Yeah, she escaped her homeworld, and somehow made it here. Anakin says she's going to be punished as a traitor of the Republic," you can tell she's scared by the way her voices waivers when she tells him.

"He must be oblivious to the fact I'm here, and she's welcome to transfer to the 212th. We'd be happy to have here," you offer happily. You're oblivious to the way Obi-Wan looks at you as you help comfort the young Togruta. 

After parting with Ahsoka, you walk Obi to the transport that would take him to the Temple. You can see the transport waiting, and you start to pick up speed as you don't want him to miss it. That's all derailed when he pulls your hand is practically dragging you somewhere. 

You're pressed between some wall and him, as he looks around, for what, you don't know. Already dizzy and confused he kisses you, and you don't hesitate, it's something you've wanted for a while now. It's soft and it's you can feel all the emotions you had been trying to hide slip into it.

He's reluctant in pulling away, but he knows it's risky being out in the open like this and he doesn't want to miss the transport. 

His forehead is resting against yours as he uttered his confession of love, "I don't have much time, but force (Y/n), you make me so happy. I'm completely and entirely in love with you, and I couldn't contain it any longer." He kissed you again before running off to the transport, giving you a cheeky smile as he left. 

After you watched him board the transport you turned back around and slumped against the wall he had just pinned you against. You sat on the floor as you touched your lips, had that really just happened? 

Coming to your senses you realized, he didn't even let you confess! You shook your head knowing that when you saw him next he would be smug. It was one of the many things you loved about him, but you also realized Obi was a hopeless romantic. 

Of course, Obi-Wan Kenobi was a romantic. You expected nothing less, but now he wasn't going to be so hopeless.


End file.
